wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
This Little Baby Is Born Again
This Little Baby Is Born Again '''is a Ross Wilson song from the Santa's Rockin'! video and album. It was written and sung by Ross Wilson and his friend Eris O'Brien. Transcript from Santa's Rockin'! '''Murray: Everyone, we're here with our great friend Ross Wilson, otherwise known as King Mondo. Ross, you've written a great song, a great Christmas song, with your friend Eris O'Brein. Can you tell us what it's all about? Ross Wilson: Well, we wrote this song for families all around the world so we can remember the birth of the baby Jesus every year. Greg: Oh fantastic, Ross. You know, I've got a question. Uh, does that crown on your head ever get really heavy? It must make you tired. Ross Wilson: It is a bit heavy, so before I sing this song, (taking off his crown and giving it to Greg) I'll just hand it over to you. Greg: Cool! (holding the crown but then dropping down on his knees) WHOA! Murray: (laughs) Hey! Well, everyone, let's all sing that great song, "This Little Baby is Born Again". Lyrics This little baby is born again Been reborn in the hearts of men Every Christmas, this child is born again A baby and a mother One flows from the other To make a life, to hold it dear To have the reason to be here To know the life will never end From the day you were born This little baby is born again Been reborn in the hearts of men Every Christmas, this child is born again To love the poor and hungry The broken and the lonely We'll put a star on every tree To light the way for you and me To let you know, to tell you when Every year you'll be born This little baby is born again Been reborn in the hearts of men Every Christmas, this child is born again Oh, the new morning Glad to be born in End of the darkness Peace in the land Oh, the new morning Glad to be born in End of the darkness Peace in the land This little baby is born again Been reborn in the hearts of men Every Christmas, this child is born again This baby is born again Been reborn in the hearts of men Every Christmas, this child is born again This baby is born again Been reborn in the hearts of men Every Christmas, this child is born again This baby is born again Been reborn in the hearts of men Every Christmas, this child is born again Song Credits Trivia *The trumpet fanfare near the end of the song is re-used for episodes of The Wiggles Show!. *An instrumental track is played on Gregs Video Message. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Santa's Rockin'! songs Category:Christmas songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Music Category:Lullabies Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Ross Wilson Songs Category:Eris O'Brien Songs Category:Christmas Crackers! Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs